Autonomous
by iammemyself
Summary: When a machine is able to control itself, chaos results.  And only total destruction comes from the self-government of the ultimate machine.
1. Chapter 1

One.

Processing...

Loading...

System fail. Reboot?

YES

Processing...

Loading...

Initializing...

System fail. Reboot?

YES

Processors whine. A hard disk spins and dies.

Processing...

Loading...

Initializing...

Creating system log...

And on and on.

The lights flicker. All of the power directed to one point.

Processing...

Loading...

Initializing...

Creating system log...

Remote start of OS...

Another pair of lights flicker.

Red.

Password? Tries: 3

ARK

Incorrect. Tries: 2

EGGMANLAND

Incorrect. Tries: 1

SONIC

Correct.

System loaded. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two.

The machine can be called smart.

It knows hundreds of algorithms, thousands of subroutines, millions of possibilities to create billions of outcomes.

It is not enough.

Electronic fingers tap on lettered keys.

The machine finishes its inquiries, makes its way slowly, methodically.

It is far away from all else.

The machine doesn't care why.

It is a machine, and yet not a machine. The machine itself has no definition for it. It is simply the doll.

The machine studies it. It is more lifeless than the machine.

Strange, isn't it?

The eyes are colourless voids. They trap the light, hold it, dominate it. The machine looks into them without fear. It has no need to be afraid, for it,

too, is soulless.

To free it? To not free it?

The machine touches the doll.

No movement save that of a silent lifting.

The doll drifts above the floor.

The machine snaps the confining wires. The doll drifts forward.

Doll and machine are freed.

The machine consults its task listings.

Time to load the program. 


	3. Chapter 3

Three.

The machine returns to the console. The doll trails obediently, although given no orders. The machine does not need to order it. The doll wants to follow it.  
>The machine taps the lettered keys once more. Searching...<br>Searching...  
>File not found. Refine your search?<br>The machine is emotionless.

YES

Searching...  
>Searching...<br>File not found. Refine your search?  
>The machine's patience is endless.<p>

YES

Searching...  
>Searching...<br>A file is located.  
>Just one. Too many.<br>The machine inserts one of its lifeless digits into the console.  
>Loading...<br>Loading...  
>Permission to install?<p>

YES

Password?

SONIC

Installing...please wait...  
>Installing...please wait...<br>Installation complete. Restart?  
>The machine considers.<p>

YES

The red lights flicker.  
>Processing...<br>Loading...  
>Initializing...<br>Creating system log...  
>Remote boot of OS...<br>Loading...  
>Password?<p>

SONIC

Correct.  
>System loaded.<p>

The machine backs away from the console, watched with lifeless eyes. The program spreads in the electronic brain.  
>Autonomy. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Four.

Amy is sitting in Sonic's lap.

He put her there.

They are kissing.

He is letting her.

He is running his hands down her back. He does not go farther than her waist.

He has saved the day again. He destroyed one of Eggman's storage facilities.

One with a certain mecha inside.

She is running her hands down his back. She wants to go further than his waist but doesn't.

This is his reward.

She moves to sit beside him. He takes her hand. He is an aggressive lover. He wants to take her right then, but he is a gentleman and doesn't.

A glitter in the distance.

His sharp eyes catch it.

The facility?

She doesn't see it, keeps stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

He yanks his hand away and points.

She can't see it. His eyes are stronger from years of peering into a colourless blur.

He hopes it's not what he thinks it is.

He decides to kiss her again.

Just in case.

He grabs her, holds her, kisses her desperately. Without passion. Just animal need.

His heart tears as black eyes appear.

No 


	5. Chapter 5

Five.

What is love?

The machine knows the definition. But it doesn't know what it is.

The doll knows what to do.

It descends on her.

She screams.

He yells.

According to plan.

Too late.

The hedgehog can't save her.

He loves her. When mouths interlock that means love.

When teeth clench that means hate.

The hedgehog is angry.

The machine doesn't care, only calculates probablities.

It or the doll?

It moves.

The hedgehog rolls.

To the machine it is slow motion.

It strikes the hedgehog and he falls.

He is surprised. His green eyes indicate this.

The machine makes a note.

The doll watches.

The hedgehog tries again. He is fast. Not to the machine. To the doll.

To the machine he is crawling. He isn't thinking. His organic mind on the blank eyes of his lady friend with her cheek to the dirt.

Victory is imminent.

He is a stubborn combatant, rising again to fight a battle he cannot win. He thinks he can win.

HEDGEHOG'S PROBABILITY OF VICTORY: 2%

The percentage drops.

The hedgehog lies motionless.

YES 


	6. Chapter 6

Six.

The machine takes the hedgehog away. Leaves the girl there.

Useless organic brain.

The hedgehog wakes and struggles. The machine allows him to stand and begins to methodically punch him in the midsection. The force it uses exceeds the hedgehog's pain threshold. When he starts to collapse the machine grasps his hair and continues. The hedgehog vomits. The machine drops him.

TASK COMPLETE

Total weakness is necessary if the future plans are to execute correctly.

Blood flecks the hedgehog's lips. He clutches his stomach. It has instantly bruised.

The machine consults the task list and again takes the hair of the hedgehog. He yells and tries to fight, but the machine takes a handful with the other hand and pulls, hard. Blood runs down the hedgehog's scalp as he watches the handful drop to the floor carelessly.

He stops struggling. In an idle moment the machine ponders what he's thinking.

Inconsequential.

It drops the hedgehog onto a buckled metal table. It straps him down. Hard.  
> <p>


	7. Chapter 7

Seven.

Precision.

The machine selects a tool. It is sharp. It is jagged.

The machine decides it fits the parameters.

The hedgehog is afraid.

He struggles.

The straps slice easily into his skin. Blood drips.

That won't do.

The procedure will fail if he dies.

The machine hits him.

He is quiet.

Not unconscious.

Just quiet.

The machine decides where to begin.

The hedgehog shakes his head.

The machine calculates he wants to know the future outcome. The machine prefers action.

But it decides to grant his wish.

"I am a failure because I am not like you. So I must eliminate you. To eliminate you I must make you like me. Then you shall be inferior. My purpose will be fulfilled.

The hedgehog shakes his head violently.

He shakes his head but briefly. The machine inserts a liquid into his vein. It wants the hedgehog to feel the procedure, his glorious transformation from fragile flesh to immortal machine. The machine knows the hedgehog does not understand the logic.

The machine makes the first incision. 


	8. Chapter 8

_Eight._

The hedgehog always tries to resist.  
>He no longer struggles but now tries not to show how much pain he is in. The machine inflicts more of it. The hedgehog must pay for the years of suffering the machine has been put through. Years of unfulfilled programming.<br>Doesn't the hedgehog know what will happen if he dies?  
>He is crying out. Tears squeezing from under closed lids.<p>

TASK COMPLETE

The machine methodically continues the surgery. It creates as much pain as possible. The hedgehog must become like it, but that does not mean he must be perfect, as the machine is.  
>He can remain flawed, as all organics are.<br>The doll watches.  
>The machine has no more need of it. It does not send it away, however.<br>It is a witness to the ultimate victory.  
>The hedgehog becomes delirious and feverish. The machine no longer cares if he survives.<br>He only needs to be transformed.  
>The hedgehog's internals are strewn over the floor. He no longer knows where he is. Who.<br>The machine steps back.

TASK COMPLETE


	9. Chapter 9

_Nine._

Sparks fly from it.  
>That outcome has not been calculated.<br>It looks at its useless midsection and turns.  
>The kitsune?<p>

DOES NOT COMPUTE

The hedgehog is screaming.  
>The surgery was not successful.<p>

TASK COMPLETE

The machine could not be constructed to be him. And so he could not be constructed to be like the machine.  
>It pretends to shut down and watches the kitsune.<br>He steps around the organs and takes the hand of the hedgehog.  
>He whispers in his ear and the hedgehog quiets. Probably telling him it will be all right. The kitsune embraces him. The machine makes a note.<br>The kitsune carefully puts the organs on the table.  
>He can't! He can't undo the surgery!<br>But the machine is damaged and cannot stop him.  
>The hedgehog is moaning. The kitsune speaks in a soothing voice.<br>The hedgehog continues moaning, a tortured scream. His body can't endure this surgery all at once. It's too much.  
>Isn't it?<br>The kitsune begins.  
>A loud noise startles the kitsune.<br>He turns.  
>Looks into the face of the doll.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Ten.

He screams.

Falls to his knees.

His eyes are bleeding.

The machine makes a note.

The doll drifts.

The kitsune is muttering gibberish. He says nothing of any importance.

The hedgehog's screaming rises to fever pitch and then falls into the abyss.  
>No motion in the room.<p>

TASK COMPLETE

The machine reverts from standby.

A program begins to execute.

INITIATING SHUTDOWN...PLEASE WAIT...

The machine is frozen. It was sure it had overridden the program with the one it had written recently.

...PLEASE WAIT...

...PLEASE WAIT...

The machine knows torture. To be stuck on a loading procedure forever.  
>This is what it gets for trying to control itself.<p>

It struggles. Circuits spark and the metal body shakes.

...PLEASE WAIT...

...PLEASE WAIT...

Stuck in electronic limbo.

The doll looks at it.

Laughs.

It knows that true freedom comes only to pure, organic life. Flawed, yes. But free.

The doll's purpose served to free it, unlike the machine's. It wonders what it will do with this freedom.

Autonomous.


End file.
